


All My Adoration

by IAmANonnieMouse



Series: AELDWS 2017 Elimination Round [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Crack, I Don't Even Know, M/M, ridiculous fic, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse
Summary: Desperate times call for desperate measures.





	All My Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> AELDWS Week 3  
> Prompt: last resort  
> Genre: pre-canon  
> Word count: 250 words exactly

“I give up,” Eames groans, collapsing on the couch. “I'll never know if Arthur likes me.”

Mal tuts at him. “You’re a bigger drama queen than I am.”

“I've tried everything,” Eames whines. “I flirt, he glares at me. I use double entendres, he yells at me. I try to touch him, he looks like he wants to kill me. I take it all back—of course Arthur doesn't like me. He hates me!”

Mal hums vaguely.

Eames sits up and stares. “Mal, you're not even listening to me!”

“Eames,” she says, setting aside her knife and whetstone. “Have you considered simply asking him?”

Eames looks at her. “What good would that do?”

She smiles and returns to sharpening her throwing knives. “Mustn’t be afraid to dream a little bigger, mon cher.”

Eames slowly sinks back onto the couch. “Bigger?” he muses. “I can manage that.”

*

Arthur walks into the warehouse and stops dead in his tracks.

“Eames!” he shouts. “What the hell is this?”

“How did you know it was me?” Eames asks.

Arthur gestures at the enormous, paisley-patterned banner stretching across the room. “You spelled adoration wrong.”

Eames hesitates and glances at the banner. “I hope it doesn’t take away from the message as a whole too much.”

Arthur looks at the sign again.

_DARLING YOU ARE THE OBJECT OF ALL MY ADERATION_

“No,” he says, “I think I got the point.”

“And?” Eames asks.

Arthur smiles broadly at him. “You are the object of my adoration, too.”


End file.
